It's Nothing Serious
by AshRose97
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have been best friends since high school until one night changes everything. When things take a turn for the physical Clarke finds herself struggling with her feelings for Bellamy and their new relationship. She's in love with him, and he thinks it's not serious. ModernAU. Bellarke (because this is my ship)


**I just thought this would be fun to write, something silly and smutty and fun.**

 **It's Nothing Serious**

She couldn't quite say how it happened, there was no big moment or special occasion. It had all started in a bar after work, it had been a stressful day at the gallery and she needed an escape so she had called the only friend she could imagine sharing a drink and a shitty day with.

Clarke and Bellamy had been friends since high school. Bellamy was three years older than Clarke but they had sparked when they met. Of course they argued for two months before bonding over their shared love of art history and after that they were inseparable.

Bellamy brought Octavia, who was two years younger than Clarke, into her life and they had instantly taken to each other. They teased Bellamy together and whenever Clarke needed girl talk she went to Octavia, it was perfect harmony.

Bellamy punched Clarke's first serious boyfriend, Finn, in the face when he found out Finn was using Clarke and already had a serious girlfriend named Raven. Clarke had smacked Bellamy in the chest when she found out he slept with Raven even though it had been a rebound thing and apparently wasn't going to happen again.

All in all they were the balance to each other, Bellamy knew she was a workaholic and brought her food to make sure she was eating, Clarke knew when Bellamy was taking a case home with him and brought beer and pizza to his apartment to distract him. Things had always been so simple… until they weren't.

At some point Clarke had started seeing his smile and feeling butterflies, when his arm dropped around her at the bar she felt tingles, she was jealous of other girls flirting, she craved every casual touch he gave her… she had fallen in love with her best friend. And he didn't feel the same.

That night they were sharing drinks, laughing, acting like their usual selves when the topic of women came up. Bellamy had a slight reputation as a ladies man, Clarke teased him about it but she knew he was just waiting for the right person.

"I don't get it, what do they see in you?" Clarke giggled as she downed what remained of her fifth -sixth?- drink.

"What's not to see? I'm charming!" Bellamy wiggled his eyebrows and flagged down the bartender for another round.

"Pfft, charming? I'll believe that when I see it!" She shoved his shoulder and reached for her drink as soon as it was placed down. Bellamy turned to face her on his stool and narrowed his dark brown eyes.

"Is that a challenge, Princess?" He taunted, the long time nickname slipped easily from his lips. Clarke met his eyes, behind the alcohol induced glaze she could see determination.

"Maybe it is, Blake. Can you handle it?" She quirked an eyebrow as his hand slid off the bar and landed on her knee.

"We both know I can." His breath tickled her ear but her shiver came from the fact that his voice had dropped an octave and somehow got sexier.

"Bring it."

Of course, she hadn't known what she was getting into. Between her feelings for him and the alcohol clouding her judgement she was easy prey for Bellamy Blake. His hand lightly grazed her at every opportunity and sent sparks over her skin, he frequently whispered into her ear, his lips brushed her neck and he seemed to know exactly what to say to make her swoon. He was more than charming, the man was a damn lethal weapon.

She wasn't sure what had made her turn on him, but she was grinning as she jerked her chin up and sassed him.

"Okay, so you're charming. Then the only explanation for you not keeping a girl is plain and simple." She smirked up at the gorgeous man still standing far too close to her.

"Oh? What's that?" His hand settled firmly on her hip and guided her closer to him.

"You must be bad in bed." Clarke was feeling smug about her accusation until she saw the sharp glimmer in his eye.

"We both know that isn't true, Princess." Something about his husky tone when he used her nickname made her sure she would never quite feel the same way about it.

"It is true." She narrowed her eyes as Bellamy contemplated for a minute before a mischievous grin split his face.

"Then there's only one way to settle this." Before Clarke could ask him what that was his lips slammed down on hers and his hands found her hair, he gently tugged on the strands to make her open her mouth so he could slide his tongue in. It wasn't until he drew a long moan from her that he separated and stared into her wide eyes. "Let's go back to my place."

~*INS*~

And so that's how Clarke and Bellamy started sleeping together. Turns out he hadn't been lying and the man knew exactly what to do with her once he got her in bed, even thinking about it had her knees quivering and her toes curling.

The weird thing was that other than the fact that they were sleeping together, nothing had really changed between them. They still drank beer and watched Netflix, he still made sure she was eating at work, they hung out with their friends like nothing had ever changed… but when they were done Bellamy dragged her into bed and made her see stars until she couldn't stand anymore.

Clarke was both in heaven and hell. Bellamy was everything she ever wanted and yet she hated the way they were together. She wanted more than just the amazing sex, she wanted it to mean something when he cuddled her close after and kissed her shoulder blade. She wanted him to tell other girls he was taken when they turned their eyes on him… but he wasn't taken.

"Where's your head at, Princess?" Bellamy tugged on a lock of blonde hair that had escaped her messy bun. They were relaxing on his couch watching some documentary, Bellamy wore nothing but low slung sweatpants while Clarke wore his t-shirt and her boyshort panties. It was moments like these that made Clarke long for something more.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just thinking about something Raven was suggesting earlier." She mumbled halfheartedly.

"What was that?" Bellamy reached for her and settled her into his arms as he met her gaze. Clarke wanted to stiffen, to wiggle out of his arms and run from the apartment to protect her fragile heart, but she couldn't. Instead she settled against him and enjoyed his warm skin on hers.

"Umm, just the new bartender… I think her name is Gina," she mumbled uncomfortably. What Clarke didn't say was that Raven had talked about how pretty and cool Gina was and hinted that she might be perfect match for one of their friends who had been single for quite a while. It had taken everything in Clarke not to break down and cry. Of course, Raven was right and Gina might be perfect for Bellamy, she was super cool and easy going, she was funny and all of their friends liked her. It made Clarke want to hate her, she just couldn't though.

"Yeah, she mentioned something about that the other day," Bellamy's expression gave nothing away and yet Clarke's stomach fell.

"And how do you feel about it?" Bellamy looked puzzled for a moment as he met her gaze and shrugged his shoulders.

"Too soon to tell really, it takes a little while to really know someone," he snuggled back into the couch and tightened his arms around Clarke pressing a kiss to her temple. "Now, let's finish watching this and head to bed. We both have work in the morning."

Clarke laid in Bellamy's arms but she couldn't focus on the documentary anymore, her chest ached at the thought that Bellamy was getting to know Gina and that this could be over far too soon for her.

~*INS*~

"Are you okay? You seem really out of it," Monty gave Clarke a concerned look as the waitress walked away.

Clarke poked at the food that had just been placed in front of her, it had been a week and a half since she had talked to Bellamy about Gina and they had only slept together once. A small part of her knew that one time in a just over a week was normal for some people but her and Bellamy had barely been able to keep their hands off each other, the night they had talked about it Bellamy hadn't tried anything when they crawled into bed. They'd had quick, steamy shower sex the next morning before going to work, but it didn't make up for his lack of interest the previous night. The next week they had hardly seen each other, Clarke thought it had just been work schedules at first, but she quickly came to terms with the fact that she was making excuses. So she pulled away before he could tell her he picked Gina.

"Clarke?" Monty tried again, she lifted her head and shook it slightly.

"Sorry, I guess I zoned out," she mumbled awkwardly.

"I'll say. What's going through your head?" Monty reached across the table and squeezed Clarke's hand comfortingly. Clarke and Monty had been friend's since their first year of college, he was kind hearted and funny and understood her on a level that nobody but Bellamy had surpassed.

"It's nothing, just tired I guess," she chewed her lower lip. She wished she could tell him exactly what was bothering her but telling someone about her relationship with Bellamy would be a big mistake.

"Is everything alright with Bellamy?" Clarke snapped her head up and met Monty's gaze, he looked as gentle and concerned as ever, she figured he must have meant their friendship so she nodded frantically.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Monty shrugged and stuffed a forkful of salad in his mouth.

"I don't know, isn't that the natural question when you do girl talk?" He gave a cheeky grin and Clarke snorted loudly.

"Yeah, you should know that by now, you're the girl talk expert," she winked and flinched when he flicked her on the hand. They laughed and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief when they moved onto an easier topic.

"So, you coming to bar night on Wednesday? Raven said she wants the whole gang around," Monty snagged a crouton off her plate and grinned at Clarke.

"I haven't missed one in years…" Clarke prayed her didn't notice the non-answer she gave. When she had gotten the mass text from Raven her stomach had twisted, of course she wanted them all to come and meet Gina… And see Gina and Bellamy together. The thought of all her friends eagerly agreeing to the idea of Bellamy with someone else made Clarke feel like sobbing. She held it in.

"I wonder what she's all worked up about, do you think she got that promotion?" Monty furrowed his brow, chewing his lip as he thought of the possibilities.

"Maybe, who knows, it could be anything with Raven." Realistically she knew she could talk to Monty about Bellamy being set up but the thought of having that conversation while pretending she wasn't completely, heart shatteringly, in love with him was too much.

"Man, surprises just stress me out, don't you agree?" Clarke swallowed and nodded along as though she was in the same boat as Monty, instead of staring ahead at Wednesday the way a prisoner views their own execution date.

~*INS*~

Clarke was hiding away from the world on Sunday night. She had driven home from work, ignoring her phone and refusing to check for messages, and locked the door as soon as she had gotten inside. After throwing together a quick dinner she had turned her attention to her own artwork, leaving on netflix in the background and getting lost in her little world.

When someone started knocking loudly and insistently on her door she groaned. For a moment she contemplated ignoring it, but if it was who she thought it was that plan would fail. She made her way to the door as the third wave of pounding started, she flipped the lock and yanked it open to find a dark eyed Bellamy Blake waiting for her.

"Did you know, it's been two weeks since I touched you?" His hands found her hips and he backed her into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind him.

"I'm sorry… Work's been keeping me busy lately-" Bellamy cut her off before she could finish her lame excuse.

"That's never been a problem for us before. But that doesn't matter, let's just make good use of our time now." Bellamy's lips were on hers before she had time to reply. His tongue parted her lips and explored her mouth, giving a long groan when she responded, and his hands drew her up against him and lifted her from the floor. Clarke scrambled to get her legs around his hips and dig her fingers into his hair. She had decided that she could have one more amazing night with him, a memory to hold close when he left her for Gina.

Bellamy pressed her back into the wall and kissed her harder, slipping his hands under her shirt to explore the skin over her ribs and run his thumbs along the underwire of her bra. Bellamy knew exactly what to do with his hands, exactly where to put them and how much pressure to use to have her moaning and soaked in minutes.

His mouth found her neck, taking his sweet time with her as he placed hot, wet kisses on every inch of skin. She moaned and pulled at his hair, begging for more of him. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples through the fabric. He lightly grazed his teeth over the juncture of her neck and shoulder, nipping at her collarbone and soothing the skin with his tongue.

"Bellamy, please," she punctuated her breathy moan with a thrust of her hips against his. He chuckled against her and removed his hands from her chest, she whimpered at the loss until he gripped her backside again and hoisted her away from the wall to carry her to her bedroom.

"I'm going to take my time, Princess. No rushing this." Clarke gasped and ground herself hard against him when she throbbed at his words. They fell back onto the bed and crashed their mouths together, for a moment Clarke thought she had sped him up until Bellamy pulled his mouth away and dragged his lips down the other side of her neck, stopping to suck a bruise into the skin and swirl his tongue around it.

When Clarke gave another frustrated whine he slipped his hands back under her shirt and lifted it over her head. Bellamy's lips kissed a path along the newly exposed skin above her bra, giving special attention to the tops of her breasts, lightly biting the flesh into his mouth and sucking enough to leave a small mark which he kissed again and pressed their hips together.

Clarke grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it free from his black trousers, scrambling to undo the buttons and push it off his shoulders. He chuckled at her urgency but sat up to help remove it, Clarke trailed her fingers over his chest and smirked wickedly. Reaching back she unclasped her own bra and pulled it off her arms, throwing it away as Bellamy's lust filled eyes locked into her chest.

"Someone isn't playing fair, Baby." Clarke giggled and reached for his shoulders, guiding him closer so she could kiss his lips again and press their chests together, moaning when her hard nipples rubbed against his chest.

"I want you so bad, I missed you," she sucked his lower lip into her mouth and hiked her leg up around his waist. "Please, Bell, I need more."

"Relax, Princess, I'll get you there," his voice was laced with all kinds of naughty, he moved his mouth back down her chest and brought a hand up to squeeze one breast. He flicked the tip of his tongue over one nipple and moved back to blow on it until it hardened almost painfully, then he swirled his tongue quickly around the other, leaving it nice and wet for his fingers to play with as he sucked the first nipple deep into his mouth.

" _Yes,_ " Clarke moaned and arched her back as sparks of pleasure shot down to her core. Bellamy smirked against her breast and rolled the nipple between his teeth. She ground her hips harder against his in hopes of releasing some of the growing tension, Bellamy pressed his hips firmly against hers and groaned around her nipple as his hands skimmed down her body to the waistband of her leggings.

"Ready?" He whispered the word against her sternum and chuckled when she nodded wildly and squirmed. One quick motion rid her of her remaining clothing so he could feast his eyes on her completely bare form. "God, you're perfect."

"Touch me, Bell," she begged. His large hands spread her thighs wide as he dipped her head to place gentle kisses on the sensitive skin there. Clarke held her breath as she waited for his mouth to find her folds, he parted them and lightly teased her clit with his tongue, warming her up until he sucked it between his lips. Clarke let out a loud moan as he held her hips in place and teased her entrance with his fingers. Bellamy released her clit and caressed it again with his tongue as he slipped two fingers inside her and curved them upwards to rub at her most sensitive spot.

"You're so wet, baby. I love feeling you around me. You make it so hard to take my time," his voice was husky and sent vibrations through her sensitive cunt. Clarke squirmed and whimpered something that vaguely sounded like his name. "You wanna cum?" Clarke nodded and gasped as his fingers continued their crooking motion inside of her, his tongue returned to her mound and gently circled her clit until she was panting and moaning his name. Tingles spread down her legs as she tensed and gripped the sheets in her hands, Bellamy grazed his teeth over her clit and finally she shattered with a loud moan arching her back off the bed and wailing his name.

"Oh my god," she panted as he gently laid his body over hers and softly kissed her jaw.

"Bellamy's fine," he smirked. Clarke barely managed to swat at him as he settled into the cradle of her thighs. "Can you handle more?"

"Don't you dare stop," she glared. Bellamy chuckled and pulled her lips close for a lingering kiss. Her fingers deftly reached for his belt as she popped the clasp open and made quick work of shucking his trousers and boxers. She hummed when they were finally skin to skin, he was warm and hard and left her throbbing all over again.

"I should get a condom before I totally lose it," he groaned and brought their mouths back together. Clarke whimpered when he leaned over to her bedside table and smoothed her hands over his abdomen. She was teasing her nails over the skin and watching his muscles twitch when he caught her wrists and leaned down to press a filthy kiss to her mouth. "Give me time to get the protection on, Princess."

"Then hurry up," she smirked and rolled their hips together earning her a growl. Bellamy made quick work of rolling the condom on and lining them up as he shifted his weight to his forearms. He met her eyes, searching to make sure she was good because Bellamy would never go forward without being sure she was ready and willing. Clarke nodded and kissed him slowly, savouring his taste and warmth as he gently pushed into her, if this was the last time she wanted it to go perfectly.

Bellamy lifted her leg higher around his hip and started his torturous pace, thrusting slow and deep, making sure he was as deep as possible before pulling back to thrust again. Clarke curled her toes and tangled her fingers into his hair, she gripped his back with her other hand and dropped her head back as her body tightened with the build up of her second orgasm.

"You're so beautiful, I can't get enough of you," he mumbled the words into her skin. Clarke forced back her tears and swallowed hard around the lump in her throat, his affection only reminded her how close this was to being over, she held back the orgasm with everything in her. "I can't wait to feel you cum around me, I could spend days exploring your body, you feel incredible."

Clarke buried her face into his neck and kissed the skin there as he rolled his hips to draw another moan out of her. Her nails dug into his back as the coil in her belly tightened, she was desperate to hold on just a little longer but Bellamy's fingers found her clit and gently massaged it. She bit her lip and ground subconsciously against him, gritting her teeth as his mouth found the sensitive skin beneath her ear and latched on.

"What's wrong, baby? Cum for me, please," his pleading finally tipped her over the edge. She cried out as her walls spasmed around him, her teeth latched onto his shoulder as he moans gave way to little gasps and his pace increased as he finished with a groan against her neck.

For several moments they laid tangled together, just breathing and exchanging lazy kisses. Bellamy pulled out slowly, they both hissed at the over sensitivity and Clarke squirmed a little at the empty feeling between her thighs.

Bellamy returned to her side and gathered her close. Clarke closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, he rubbed her back and for a moment Clarke was almost blissful. When the realization that this was the last time she'd be in this position with him settled in her eyes started to water. She fought back the need to sniffle and cry all over his chest, Bellamy reached down and pulled the blanket up over them as he pressed a kiss to her hair. He didn't question the silence, they never have when it's just the two of them, it always felt comfortable. Now, Clarke felt crushed by the weight of all the words left unsaid, so she closed her eyes and evened her breathing, feigning sleep until the real thing took hold.

~*INS*~

By lunchtime on Tuesday Clarke was exhausted from dodging Bellamy. After a shaky kiss goodbye early Monday morning (he got called into work before 6 am) Clarke had finally taken a few minutes to sob to herself in the shower. She'd ignored his text Monday night when he'd questioned whether or not she had found something to eat for lunch since he had inspected her cupboards and found them bare. He's sent another commenting that she must have been tired and he hoped she'd slept well.

Tuesday morning she had woken to a text asking if she wanted beer since he was at the store before work and another asking what she wanted for dinner. He usually came over on Tuesday's since neither of them had to work late and he liked cooking in her kitchen better than his own. She'd left both messages unanswered all day and ignored the call that came around the time she usually took her coffee break. He'd called twice since her lunch break had started, she'd stuffed a salad in her face and was about to cut her break short and tell Fox to take hers when he sent a text asking if everything was okay and if he should stop by the gallery.

Clarke practically launched herself at the phone to send a text explaining that she was fine but she had to work late so she wouldn't be able to have dinner with him. His response seemed rather deflated when he said he understood. Clarke felt bad, but she couldn't imagine having their Tuesday night together without falling into the same bed, and she certainly couldn't sleep with him when they were all supposed to meet his perfect Gina tomorrow night.

Fox seemed puzzled by her short break but Clarke waved her off and forcibly threw herself into her work, trying desperately to turn her brain off.

"Hey, it's really late. You should call it a night, Griffin." Lexa, the gallery owner, leveled Clarke with a stern look. Clarke glanced at the clock and groaned at the strain in her neck, it was nine o'clock and she should have gone home hours ago.

"Sorry, just wanted to get ahead on some paperwork, I'll lock up if you want to head out," she reached for the small stack of papers she still needed to handle and filed them into her purse as she stood from her desk.

"I'll wait and walk you out," Lexa narrowed her grey eyes on Clarke and left her on edge as she packed away her remaining belongings and grabbed her keys. Lexa was intense, sometimes she made Clarke a little nervous, but she'd always been a fair boss.

"Is everything alright?" Clarke asked when the quiet had finally become overwhelming as Lexa clicked the lock in place on the back door. Lexa turned to face her and looked her up and down, she was a good looking woman and if Clarke hadn't been completely in love with her best friend she might have tried to hit on her.

"You're gorgeous, Clarke," Clarke would have stuttered out a thank you but it felt more like Lexa was giving a basic fact than offering a compliment and it threw her for a moment. "I wanted to try to hit on you back when you first started, you know why I didn't?"

"You wanted to keep work and personal relationships separate?" Clarke offered awkwardly and twisted the strap of her bag around her fingers.

"Clarke, I was married to my last assistant for three years." Lexa scoffed, Clarke blushed and glanced down at her toes. "I'm not hitting on you now, I'm trying to explain to you why I didn't. I was going to ask you out when Bellamy came in for the first time, I saw you two together and knew I didn't stand a chance."

"Umm, where are you going with this?" Clarke met Lexa's gaze for the first time since the start of their stilted conversation. Lexa had a strange semi smirk on her lips as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You left your phone in the back, you've been ignoring him all day." Clarke shrugged her shoulders and turned her face away to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. "Whatever it is you're upset about, it can't be bad enough to break you two. Take it from a woman with several failed relationships and a divorce before reaching thirty, you should just talk about it."

"Thanks, Lexa," Clarke managed a small smile as she pulled out her keys. "I'll keep that in mind."

~*INS*~

Wednesday morning came with a twisting feeling in her stomach, it only took half an hour for Clarke to decide it was close enough to the stomach flu to warrant calling in sick to work. After a long, steamy bath she wrapped herself in a robe and padded out into her kitchen to make some tea.

As she was boiling the kettle her phone pinged cheerfully in the deep pocket of her fleecy robe, she swallowed hard before digging it out. _**Raven:**_ _Are you coming tonight? Haven't heard from you lately…_

Clarke stared at the screen for several minutes contemplating her response, she was certain she couldn't stomach this evening but Raven could smell bullshit a mile away so it had to be a good excuse. Her stomach clenched painfully again and Clarke decided to stick with the classic.

 _ **Clarke:**_ _I think I caught the flu, had to call into work today, I don't want to infect anyone, Next week?_ She held her breath as the text sent and just about jumped out of her skin when the kettle squealed. She was prepping her tea when Raven replied with a less than enthusiastic _Get better then…_ Clarke felt guilty and a large part of her was sure Raven wasn't buying it but she also breathed a sigh of relief.

She spent the morning laying on her couch working her way through their list on Netflix -she and Bellamy shared an account- and drinking more tea than her stomach could hold. It was three in the afternoon before she had any contact with the outside world, her childhood best friend Wells seemed to have a sixth sense for when Clarke was feeling down and called when he got home from the office. He was working for the UN which kept him far away and busy but it didn't keep him from checking in.

"Hey, how've you been?" His voice was tired but cheerful, the last time they'd talked he told Clarke he'd met a girl named Sasha and they'd been on two amazing dates, she was happy to hear how well things were going for him.

"I'm alright, how's Sasha?" Clarke chewed her lip and rummaged her empty cupboards, Bellamy was right when he said there was no food.

"Wow, nice tactical dodge, Griffin. Wanna tell me what's going on?" Wells chuckled as Clarke stuttered in confusion for a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she mumbled.

"I've known you for years, I know when something's up. You know you can always talk to me," his voice had gone soft and Clarke felt the tears that had been building all day start to spill over. Her next breath was shaky and verged on a sob but still Wells waited, because he knew her and knew she would talk as soon as she could find the words.

"It's Bellamy… Well, it's not just Bellamy it's me too…"

"Talk to me, you can take your time," he soothed. So she did, Clarke took a deep breath and let it all out, everything she'd been feeling for even longer than her and Bellamy had been involved. She confessed how much she loved him and her fear of losing him and the pain of thinking of him with somebody else. By the end she was crying pathetically and Wells was gently shushing her, she wrapped her arms around her legs and pressed her face into her knees.

"I'm so stupid, I should never have let any of this happen," she sniffled loudly and cringed at how pathetic it sounded.

"Have you tried talking to him about it? Telling him how you feel?" Wells offered hopefully, Clarke shrugged before she remembered he couldn't see it.

"What's the point? Raven found him the perfect girl and everyone is meeting her tonight," Clarke laid herself down on the couch and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, she wanted to sink into the cushions and disappear.

"I don't know anything about this other girl, but I can tell you that Bellamy Blake met his perfect match in high school." Clarke managed a watery scoff and dragged her sleeve across her nose.

"I think I'm going to try and get some sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Clarke whispered, Wells sighed on his end but didn't fight her on it.

"Alright, just think about what I said," Clarke grumbled out a goodbye and hung up the phone. She pressed herself deeper into the cushions, tossed her phone onto the coffee table and watched it skid dangerously close to the edge.

In the quiet of the apartment she felt smothered by her thoughts, she turned on another documentary and hugged herself around the belly when it clenched. Bellamy had picked this one, they had been tangled on the couch with his lips pressing absent kisses to her neck when he'd added it to their list and told her they were going to spend an entire day watching his favourite Rome documentaries. She'd groaned and pretended the idea was painful all the while hiding her grin against his shoulder.

She wondered if he was planning a movie day with Gina now, she'd probably match him fact for fact on something other than the occasional pieces of art. Her chest ached and tears came quicker, leaving wet spots on the pillow. Despite how stupid it was she already missed him, she knew she couldn't avoid him forever but her survival instinct reminded her that she would need to be far away from him and Gina for a long time… at least until her heart belonged to herself again.

Clarke closed her throbbing, wet eyes and tucked herself in, tonight she'd let herself be a mess because tomorrow she would start picking up the pieces of her shattered heart.

Clarke felt as though she had just gotten to sleep when she was awoken by someone yelling her name. She almost threw herself off the couch when she jolted upright, eyes aching and crusty from her tears as she gasped and flailed for the lamp on the end table. Night had fallen while she was napping and her apartment was only lit by the dim blue glow of the tv, she squinted hard when she flicked the switch on the lamp and had to blink spots from her vision.

Bellamy stood in her doorway with one hand on the door, the other holding the emergency key she'd given him when she'd moved in. She pulled her blanket to her chest and rubbed her eyes as though she expected him to be a dream, he was still standing there after her vigorous rubbing so she cleared her throat and forced her voice to work, "Bell? What are you doing here?"

He pushed the door shut and clicked the lock into place making his way towards the couch casually as though he wasn't skipping out on introducing his new girlfriend to his friends. "Raven said you weren't feeling well so I thought I'd bring you some soup," he set a thermos and a bag down on the coffee table and Clarke instinctively knew it was filled with his homemade soup and the rolls he loved from the bakery by his place. Clarke closed her eyes against the well of fresh tears in her eyes and squeezed her fists around the blankets.

"Raven's going to be really mad at you…" she whispered hoarsely, opening her eyes to stare down at her lap.

"It's fine, we can spend time with Gina some other night, I wanted to make sure you were feeling okay." Bellamy sat on the edge of the couch and reached out to brush his fingers against her forehead, Clarke flinched slightly and swallowed the nausea building up at his casual reference to seeing Gina again.

"You should go, Bellamy. I can't do this right now," she choked slightly on the words as her tears slipped down her cheeks. Bellamy's hands came up to frame her cheeks and tilt her face up to his, there was concern in his dark eyes as his thumbs brushed at her tears.

"What's the matter?" Three words with an answer heavy enough to bring down the roof on their friendship.

"I need space, some time away from you. I'm so sorry, I want you to be happy and I want to be a part of it… but I just can't." The words were little more than sobs by the time she was finished, she lifted her gaze to see Bellamy clench his jaw and push to stand up from the couch. He grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged with what looked like painful force as he let out a sharp breath.

"So, you ignore me and bail on bar night because you didn't have the guts to break up with me to my face? Or maybe talk about whatever issues you think our relationship has?" Bellamy growled and crossed his arms, turning his flaming stare on her. Clarke sputtered for a moment and pushed to her feet, the fact that he was so furious left her confused and angered herself.

"I'm sorry that it's so difficult for me to watch you with somebody else when I'm in love with you!" She yelled the words before she could help herself, she gasped as she clapped a hand over her mouth and watched a baffled expression fall onto his face.

" _What?_ " He shook his head and continued to stare at her with a mix of frustration and anger. "What the hell are you talking about, Clarke?"

"Gina!" She yelled, throwing her arms out to the side.

"What the fuck does she have to do with us?" Bellamy yelled, Clarke jumped slightly at the sound and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I can't keep sleeping with you if you're dating her," she whispered into the deafening silence of her living room.

"Clarke, baby, what on earth are you talking about?" He crossed the room towards her and claimed her hands in his. "Where on earth did you get the idea that I was dating Raven's girlfriend?"

"Raven's girlfriend?" Bellamy nodded and Clarke felt the realization hit her like a ton of bricks… Raven had been single for a while, and she had been, hinting at Gina suiting _her_ not Bellamy. "You're not dating Gina," she stated.

"Clarke, I'm dating _you_ ," Bellamy rested his forehead against hers and tangled their fingers together. "You do know that right?"

"I thought… we were just sleeping together," she whispered. Bellamy groaned and she couldn't stop herself from flinching, she had never felt like more of an idiot than she did in this moment.

"I love sleeping with you, but I would never use you like that. I love you, Princess. I'm _in love_ with you." Clarke felt a smile split her face as she hugged him around the waist and pulled him closer.

"Really?"

"Yes, you're my _girlfriend_. We're in a _committed relationship_ ," he stared directly into her eyes and spoke slowly as though he was afraid she still wouldn't get it. Clarke felt a blush crawl up her cheeks and pressed her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't realize."

"I guess I should have clarified it sooner but I thought it went without saying. Everyone else knows, though they've been betting on us for years," He teased and rubbed her back placing a soft kiss on her hair. Bellamy slowly lowered them down onto the couch and hugged her tightly to him before adjusting so he could press their mouths together for a hot, slow kiss that made her heart pound. They laid themselves back on the couch, Clarke tangled her legs through his and carded her fingers through his curls drawing a soft moan from his mouth which she muffled with her lips.

"I really do love you," she spoke the words against his lips and finished with a gentle kiss. Bellamy wrapped his arms tighter around her and pecked her nose sweetly drawing a giggle from her.

"I've been in love with you since the first time you flopped on my couch and told Octavia you wanted to watch my stupid documentary." He kissed her cheeks and shifted them so he could stretch out on his back on the couch and place her on top of him. He'd left her speechless with his confession and she was mortified at the wave of fresh tears filling her eyes.

"Bell… We were in high school…" she choked.

"I know," he murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you, took longer than I thought." Clarke was beaming, she pressed her face into his neck and pressed kisses to the skin, his laugh shook both of them and made her giggle.

"For the longest time I couldn't figure out when I fell in love you, but now I think I've just been in love with you as long as I've known you." Bellamy responded by kissing her lips and ghosting his fingers over her cheek. "Or at least since you punched Finn for me."

Bellamy laughed louder at this and squeezed Clarke in his arms, her head rested lightly on his chest as they faded into comfortable silence. She felt content and warm and for the first time in days her stomach wasn't twisting painfully, Bellamy was completely hers, she no longer felt the urge to cry.

"You realize that you have to actually meet Gina now, right?" He teased lovingly, tickling her sides until she slapped his hands away.

"I don't have a problem meeting her now that I know she's not into you," she grumbled.

"No worries there. Although I didn't I realize my girlfriend had such a jealous streak." Bellamy lifted her chin to press a smacking kiss to her mouth and nip at her bottom lip.

"I can't help it, I put in years of work for you," she grinned cheekily and squeaked when Bellamy's hand slapped her playfully on the ass. He pulled her back down for another kiss and threaded his hands through her hair, tilting her head to deepen their kiss and draw a sigh from Clarke's lips.

"How do you feel about Netflix and dinner in bed?" Bellamy smirked when she subtly rubbed her thighs together and snuck a kiss under his jaw.

"Hell yeah." Bellamy grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pushing up to a sitting position and lopping her legs around his hips as he grabbed dinner and rose to his feet. Clarke couldn't hold back her laughter as he lugged them into the bedroom and kicked the door shut.

She was a pretty lucky girl. And Wells loved that he was right.

~*INS*~

Two weeks later Clarke and Bellamy attended bar night together and got to know Gina a little better. Raven was starry eyed and it turned out they were perfectly matched. Clarke was just happy that everything was back to normal. Even if her friends did tease her about the fact that the plaid shirt over her outfit clearly belonged to Bellamy. Bellamy wouldn't stop smirking when someone brought it up and his arm never moved from its place around her waist.

And three years later when Raven and Gina had a housewarming party for the fixer upper they'd just renovated Bellamy was grinning over the honeymoon they'd just returned from and his hand rarely moved from Clarke's stomach where their next big step had just started growing.


End file.
